fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style
The Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style (号重魔法陣流, Gōjūmahōjin-ryū) is a fighting style revolving around the creation and manipulation of Magic Seals, the visible manifestation of eternano being collected by a magician when casting a spell. Description The Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is a special method of utilizing one's Magic Seal in the heat of combat; it involves the user bringing out Magic Seals of all sorts of properties in order to induce a wide variety of effects upon the opponent and the surroundings; unlike the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts, the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is derived from bringing out different layers of Magic Seals, which gives off the appearance of multiple Magic Seals stacked on top of one another, each Magic Seal linking to the others via a magical tether formed through the caster's magical energy. The Magic Seals utilized by a magician who practices the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is capable of augmenting their movements and attacks with the Magic Seals; the user can harness their Magic Seals offensively or defensively; being utilized as a shield from enemy attacks, as well as a weapon by flinging the Magic Seals against the foe telekinetically or by launching it physically at the enemy—thus producing a high velocity that smashes into the opponent, knocking them flying- though the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is best utilized with Magic Staves. An intermediately-level user of the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style more often than not uses Magic Seals which have illusionary properties upon their targets in order to set up far stronger attacks. The properties of the user's Magic Seal can range to being solid in order to serve as battering rams and stepping stones to simply energy-based in order to serve as a medium to fire elemental attacks and the like from the Magic Seals. Generally, a master of this magic can use Generally, a user of the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is not as powerful as an up-close-and-personal fighter with a powerful magic such as Crash, but the Magic Seals can temporarily boost their power and spells' area-of-effect; additionally, they're usually not as fast as a user of High Speed and Slowing Magic, but they can boost their speed AND that of others with their Magic Seals; and they can attack from any range with several different elements while buffing everyone else. The only big weakness that the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is known to have is that constant can tire the magician using it out relatively quickly, as they are constantly generating magical energies with the power. Overall, it would be best to describe the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style as a 'jack of all trades' magic style when fully mastered, giving the user not really exceptional power unless delving into the higher-ranked attacks, but exceptionally wide versatility when compared to a user of a single magic. Spells * (三重魔法陣・鏡水, Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui): Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water is a spell which enables the user to return an opposing attack back to its source. When casting Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water, the user creates a Magic Seal which is mainly cyan in texture- the crest in the middle resembles a swirling arrow, indicating its properties; this Magic Seal has three layers, as the name would indicate. This Magic Seal manifests in front of the user for the briefest of moments- this Magic Seal gathers eternano by drawing it from the user and the surroundings for a split second. The moment that a projectile attack comes into contact with the first layer of Mirror Water, it pierces through the other one, before stopping at the last line of defense. There, the technique is forcibly modified with the magical energy Mirror Water had gathered, enabling the user to take control of it, and the attack's purpose is set in motion; the Magic Seals act like they were elastic and then rebound the foe's power back at them at twice the force of the original attack, from any angle at such a speed that it seems that the user has access to the opposing attack, bending the opposing magical projectile away from the user; granting the user immunity to most projectiles, and they can defend other allies with the spell. However, Mirror Water can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it requires precise timing; additionally, if the user attempts to reflect a projectile of sufficient power it will shatter, like a normal defensive barrier, and leave the user stunned. * (五重魔法陣・御神楽, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura): Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song is a spell which enables the user to attack with the Four Fundamental Elements, in addition to another one of their personal choice, all at the same time. When initiating Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song, the user manifests several Magic Seals above their enemy; each one represents fire, wind, water, and earth- plus another of their own choosing. These Magic Seals synergize with each other due to being in such close proximity to one another, establishing a link and allowing the magical energies gathered by each of them which absorb the necessary amounts of energies in order to power the attack to flow between each other- the formation of the five Magic Seals also serve to constrict the enemy's movements and ability to counter. Once this is done, the user surges their magical energy into all five Magic Seals, causing the magical energies gathered by all five Magic Seals to accelerate until they reach high speeds, carrying enough energy to melt anything the ensuing attack comes into contact with, releasing the Magic Seals and unleashing a concentrated elemental blast of energy which takes the form of an immensely destructive pillar of glowing energy that stretches as far as the heavens, obliterating anything and everything in it's path. This beam covers a wide range, almost five kilometers in diameter, though after casting it, the user must regain their bearings. The preparations for Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song combined with the charging time for the Magic Seals make its use in battle impractical unless the user has a partner that can stall to buy time, or has enough strength to create the formation while under attack. *'Four Layered Magic Circle: Karmic Lightning Battle Formation' (四重魔法陣・業雷陣, Shijūmahōjin: Gōraijin): Four Layered Magic Circle: Karmic Lightning Battle Formation enables the user to attack the opponent from four points at once with powerful lightning bolts. When casting Four Layered Magic Circle: Karmic Lightning Battle Formation, the user creates four Magic Seals which glow golden- these Magic Seals have a crest in the middle that resembles a lightning bolt. At a moment's notice, the user directs this quartet of Magic Seals to flank the enemy, each in one of the main directions, North, South, East, and West. No matter where the enemy goes, all four lightning Magic Seals will follow them around like a heat-seeking missile of sorts. For the briefest of moments, all four lightning Magic Seals gather and condense stray ambient eternano which is saturated within the atmosphere, amplifying the sheer output of the attack which is about to rain down upon the enemy. In an instant, borne from the quartet of Magic Seals surrounding the enemy is four extremely large and destructive sparking golden blasts coming from the four cardinal directions, each beam of lightning travelling to the end of the opposing Magic Seals, with the eastern thunderbolt colliding with the western thunderbolt, the same goes for the northern and southern versions- all the while, the enemy is at the epicenter of this overwhelmingly powerful blast; while it does deal incredible damage, a side-effect of being hit by this attack is, if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them, preventing them from escaping the user's next attack. *'Six Layered Magic Circle: Eternal Illusions of Nothingness' (六重魔法陣・無幻奈落, Rokujūmahōjin: Mugen Naraku): Six Layered Magic Circle: Eternal Illusions of Nothingness enables the user to cast the enemy into an illusion of the "Six Paths of Reincarnation" (六道輪廻, Rikudō Rinne); which are a concept of the cycle of death and rebirth stemming from Hindu philosophies. Each of these paths represent one of the realms a being is reborn into after death, determined by the accumulated karma of their past life. To activate it, the user manifests a dark Magic Seal which directly attacks the foe's mind without fail with an illusion- before they can react, malicious fantasies rush them away to a sextet of differing realms; each world is a step up from the last in horror. The first realm is known as "The Realm of Hell" (地獄道, Jigokudō); despite it being what many truly fear of going to when they pass on, it is the weakest- a terrifying fact indeed. In a flash, the user sweeps their target away to a hellish landscape where there is naught but blackened fire and bubbling pitch, along with multiple caves to set ones' eyes on for miles. There, several hellish guards appear before them armed with weapons, before inflicting karmic punishment upon them for whatever sins they have committed in their lives until the foe loses all will. The second realm is referred to as "The Realm of Hungry Ghosts" (餓鬼道, Gakidō); proceeding from the realm of hell; the realm of hungry ghosts pertains to the cardinal sin of gluttony; it is here that the foe is 'treated' to a world with naught but dinner tables stuffed with nothing but the most mouth-watering foods imaginable. As if by telekinesis, the food stuffs itself into the target's mouth. As even swallowing the food is constant, unbearable torture, the target must resort to drinking their blood and consuming their own flesh in order to survive. Continuing from the realm of hungry ghosts, "The Realm of Beasts" (畜生道, Chikushōdō) is focused upon the animalistic behaviour of hunting and devouring to survive. Here, in this barren landscape with very little in terms of flora and fauna, the foe is dropped off, conveniently surrounded by thousands upon thousands of unidentifiable beasts which appear somewhat demonic in appearance. The moment they arrive, it is wise to start running for the hills, as these beasts chase them down and pounce upon them, tearing into them like nobody's business. From there, the target experiences the sensation as if they are in the middle of being devoured for all eternity. The fourth realm; "The Realm of Demons" (修羅道, Ashuradō) is focused upon the inner drive and lust for battle in all beings, drawing out that desire. With a splash of scarlet, the foe is dragged from their devouring into a hellish landscape which appears ideal for an all-out war. There, on the left side is an army of magicians- opposing them is hundreds upon hundreds of demons; continually locked in a struggle. Involuntarily, the foe is forced to their feet, then as if they were possessed, they are forced to participate in this grand battle unto eternity, being revived again and again if they perish in the fields of war. Torn from the hell of the realm of demons, the foe is thrown into "The Realm of Humans" (人間道, Ningendō) without a moment's notice. Here, they are thrown into a luscious landscape- a far cry from the previous worlds. All in all, it seems that all is right with the world...until the masquerade is thrown aside, revealing a true nightmare; in the Realm of Humans, good and evil, yin and yang, light and darkness clash eternally, each vying to gain supremacy over one another. To the foe it seems as if feelings of kindness and evil are directly their brain viciously and never-ending- also filling them with doubts on which side they stand. The deadliest realm of the spell is known as "The Realm of the Heavens"(天道, Tendō); though for what reason has yet to be revealed. It is hinted that in salvation, true horror can only be seen; this is the scourge of existence and what plagues all life- truly, an actual materialization and embodiment of some sort of nihilism. * Ten Layered Magic Circle: (十重魔法陣・摩天楼, Jūjūmahōjin: Matenrō): Ten Layered Magic Circle: Skyscraper allows the user to cast a powerful illusion upon the target. When initiating Ten Layered Magic Circle: Skyscraper, the user manifests a dark Magic Seal which they slam into the ground, releasing an alluring scent which helps forge the illusion that the ground was destroyed through the sheer force of the impact the dark Magic Seal had upon the surroundings. The effect of the dark Magic Seal also releases nine other dark Magic Seals which float into the air and surround the opponent from all directions, letting off the same alluring scent as the original, which further bolsters the effects of what is about to commence- the scent attacking the foe's mind and senses causes their eyes to "glitch out", giving off the illusion that they were launched into the cold depths of space through the sheer "force" of the ground being destroyed. In an instant, four belts materialize from nowhere, each attaching themselves to the enemy's limbs, tying them down with nary a chance of escape. As the enemy can do naught but suffer, a rip in the fabric of space opens, revealing something beyond the enemy's wildest nightmares- a frog-like, draconic demon appears from his hole; the beast is eldritch; possessing burning scales from which heat seeps, a large mouth with razor-sharp teeth that also has teeth, and countless eyes. The sheer presence of this beast is enough to scare the foe silly, though they can be worse- much, much worse. With a single thought, the user can cause the beast to attack their foe without any prior notification, overwhelming with their fear-inducing presence- though a proper attack does not transpire, but rather, the claw reaching out to attack the target manages to scramble their brain out of fear. This spell is generally used to break the target's mind, but can also serve as a distraction, should the target be strong enough to break the illusion. * Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Echo Step (十五重魔法陣・飛神響歩, Jūgojūmahōjin: Hikyōpō): Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Echo Step enables the user to take a greater amount of action in a given amount of time, drastically enhancing their speed as they use Magic Seals scattered across the vicinity in order to instantaneously transport themselves to a location where the Magic Seals are situated. When initiating Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Echo Step, the user forms around fifteen Magic Seals which are mainly white in texture- the crest in the middle resembles an arrow; from here, they mentally send the Magic Seals out in order to mark an intended destination, the Magic Seals can be infused into almost any area of choice through brief physical contact, including an unsuspecting opponent. Once the set-up phase has been completed, the user is capable of activating Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Echo Step by synchronizing their magical power with that of the frequency of one of the Magic Seals, breaking their physical body down to magical particles and transporting them to the location of the Magic Seal before reassembling their body. From here, the technique truly begins- after a few moments of gathering and condensing ambient eternano within the atmosphere into the Magic Seals, the user harnesses the Magic Seals as a kick-off point, gaining an immense boost of speed which can propel them across the battlefield at high speeds; indeed, when harnessing the Magic Seals of this spell, the distance between the user and their opponent is shortened by an enormous margin, enabling them to more often than not attack first, leaving their foe bewildered as they dart around the immediate vicinity with a velocity which gives the illusion of the user being in several places at once, assaulting them relentlessly while seemingly speeding through the atmosphere- this also results in an increase on the threshold on the number of times they can use their magical powers, and due to the boost in speed, the sheer strength of the user's attacks are drastically enhanced to the point that even simple melee attacks can have great power. The user is also capable of switching places with an opponent if they marked them with one of the Magic Seals, and if they are in contact with another person, the user is capable of dragging them along for the ride. It is said that a master of Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Echo Step is capable of instantly evading almost any attack and retaliating with a blow directed at the opponent's weak point; however, upon jumping from one of the Magic Seals manifested by this spell, the Magic Seal vanishes, having fulfilled its purpose. Trivia *The Number Layered Magic Seal Style was based upon, well, the creator forgets, but it was either Weiss' Glyphs from RWBY, or it was meant to be an expansion of Mystogan's Magic Staves' powers from canon. In any case, many of the Numbers Layered Magic Circle Style's spell names are based out of canon since it is an adaption of Mystogan's fighting style, with Mirror Water and Sacred Song being the most obvious, but Karmic Lightning Blade Formation and Eternal Illusions of Nothingness were derived from spells displayed in the Nintendo DS game " ". Meanwhile, Flying Echo Step was derived from the Flying Thunder God Technique from Naruto and the Haste spell from Final Fantasy. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Fighting Style